Symphonia Reform
This world was once inhabited by the Nestitians and was called Planet Nexus. Unfortunately, they waged war against one another, and inevitably, the race died out, leaving the planet barren. About 100 years later, as Ratatosk was making his way around the universe, he stumbled upon this planet. At closer inspection, he realized it was almost an exact replica of his home planet, Symphonia. He decided he would form the land to an exact replica of Symphonia before the war using his demonic powers and android capability. He then started to invite people he had met along his travels to come an live on this new planet. It is now known as The Symphonia Reform. Unfortunately, since Ratatosk had found the place in rubble and dust from the Nestitians war, he still has a lot of repairs and improvements to make on the planet. As for now, he lives here with the decently sized population of people in peace. Since the planet is at a constant peace, they welcome any guests to come and visit. Some of the things one could do visiting this planet is check out the Tower of Mana Reform and do some training, go and visit the magnificent city of Palmacosta Reform, or even go and test their strength in a battle at the Abandoned Human Ranch, as long as they receive permission from Ratatosk himself. Training Grounds - Tower of Mana Reform An ancient, yet beautiful tower. In this tower, you can feel the power of the Centurian Lumen's Core Reform, giving fighters a boost in spirit to train harder and faster. x50 Gravity = 1.2 a minute, 72 an hour, 1,728 a day * * * * Battle Grounds - Abandoned Human Ranch The Human Ranches were dark, cold, and horrific places back when the elves ruled in Symphonia. Now, they are tourist attractions and usually have a battle commenced in the ranches courtyard. Battle Rules Fight to 1 HP BGA's active Active Battle Ground Advancements Cybernetic Field Change of Perception Battle Contestants * Lania Hartford * Sheena * * Lania Vs Sheena Lania Hartford * Race : Super Android/Majin * Level : 2 * Power Level : 1,126,500 * Health : 3,000/3,000 * Speed : 21 * Damage : 19 * Fatigue : 500/500 * Mage Level : 1 * Mana : 500 * Equipment Bonus: Combat Gloves (x1.25 Melee) 2 Swords (x2.25 Melee) * Abilities * Physical Absorption: Steal 0.5 Speed for every dodged physical attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. * Energy Absorption: Steal 0.5 Damage for every dodged energy attack. You permanently gain these stats, and your opponent loses them for the rest of the battle. * Energy Restoration: Regenerate 25 fatigue every turn. * Forced Merge: Absorb an opponent android for 3 turns, once per battle. Must hit first. Cannot be used if the target is the last remaining opponent. Adds the targets' current health, current fatigue, and base speed and damage to your own until the skill ends, during which time the target is removed from battle. If all opponents save those under the influence of Forced Merge are defeated, the absorbed opponents are immediately released. * Regeneration: Heal 20% of your maximum HP every turn. * Absorption: Must be performed via battle, and must hit the opponent. They must also have less HP than you. The other character is absorbed for one day, and you gain 1/8th of their base stats, as well as a racial technique from the shop that they know. The absorbed character is freed the next day. You permanently gain the stats, and the absorbed character does not lose any. Can only attempt once per battle. * Forced Entry: Take control of a single enemy for one turn, once per battle. You control that enemy on their next turn. Must hit the target first. Sheena * Race: * Level: * Power Level: * Health: * Speed: * Damage: * Fatigue: * Mage Level: * Mana: * Equipment Bonus: * Abilities FIGHT TO 1HP!!! * Turn Order: Lania, Sheena Role-Playing Area - Palmacosta Reform The city of Palmacosta is the home city of Ratatosk. He made sure that when he built the city on Symphonia Reform, that he didn't miss a single detail. It is a gorgeous city, the buildings made of white marble, lined with gold and silver, and the streets paved with solid, uncracked concrete. In the center of this city is it's famous fountain, standing ten feet high and spewing water up to 2 feet above it. Memories of symphonia Bastion takes the beaten Sheena and takes her to the Palmacosta inn "that was an impressive fight you really are getting stronger, you just have to stop being so reckless." he tucks her into bed and kisses her cheek he smiles and leaves heading towards the fountain "i wonder what the real thing was like, i wonder what the world of symphonia held" Ratatosk sits on top of Palmacosta Town Hall and looks over the city, recalling all his memories of his old home. He thinks to himself, "I wish Marta and Tenabrae were here with me..." He continues his outlook on the city and sees Bastion at the fountain. He dissapears in a black mist and then reappears behind Bastion. "Hey Bastion. How are you liking your visit so far?" "oh hey Ratatosk, i like it this place is peaceful." he turns around to face him "i saw your fight with my daughter, you've really come a long way since last we met." he looks around in his bag and takes out a book and jots something down "just uh don't let sheena catch on me and her mother are here or else i'd never hear the end of it" Ratatosk rubs the back of his neck with his hand and smiles, "Heh, thanks. I'm kind of a Battle-holic. And no worries, I won't let her know." Ratatosk looks past him and sees a some-what familiar face. He wonders to himself, "Who was that? They looked so familiar..." He turns his attention back to Bastion and says, "So, how are you two? You and your wife, I mean. Everything working out?" Bastion rubs his head and laughs "oh its going great minus sheena's little me focused outburt of and i quote i hate you its your fault i'm not as strong as mommy" his laugh sounds a little awkward "but yeah me and Azmo are fine she was just a little worried about sheena and i knew she had come here so i figured we follow and use it as an excuse to take in the sites" Ratatosk smiles and says, "That's good. Glad to hear you guys are doing good. Hey, you want me to show you guys around some more, show you some of my favorite restaruants as a kid, some nice theatres?" Bastion thinks for a second "yeah that sounds great, i'll just go get azmo first as she will probably be watching over sheena." he heads back to the inn and comes out a minute later wearing a clothe skirt and ikini combo clearly taking advantage of the sun despite her naturally red skin "ok we are ready" "Alright." Ratatosk says and then signals them to follow him. As they walk he points out a few of his favorite restaraunts, his old school, and other landmarks. "Well, that's about it for the city." He says as they finish their walk of the city. "I'm kind of hungry, would you guys want to-" His sentence is cut short as he sees the figure again. Bastion notices this "you ok man? you seem a little bit distracted, is something bothering you?" Ratatosk snaps his attention back to Bastion. "Huh? Uh, yeah... Yeah I'm alright. Anyways, you guys hungry?" Bastion looks mildly concerns but it then shifts to his normal look "yeah admittedly i am, that battle with Monarch really took it out of me." he looks around "right so we aren't far from the restaraunt district so do you have any recommendations. As you are the one more familiar with symphonian cuisine" "Well," Ratatosk begins, "If you like spicy foods, check out Lano Corestato. They have some of the best spice I've ever tasted. If you're looking for something more like, steak, I believe your people call it? You should check out Tras Li Mertisa. Uhmmm, let's see... There's also a seafood restaurant nearby called Vicendi's Gerimor Catch." A flamboyent voice appeats from behind Ratatosk "Oooooo I do love a bit of spice, especially after such a hot fight." Monarch is floating behind Ratatosk he glares at Bastion. "You got strong fast... but you will learn to fear me just like Toko will. You will all bow before the king, you may be stronger than me but not for long." Bastions face just says oh joy " well i guess monarchs settled it spicey it is. Also monarch i look forward to that day just make sure i'm not waiting too long eh" he nudges monarchs shoulder "so Ratatosk looks like Lano Corestato it is, please do lead the way." "Will do." Ratatosk says. As they walk, Ratatosk thinks about the figure he keeps seeing and who it reminds him of, and whether or not it's actually them. "So Monarch, how's that whole "I'm the King of the Saiyans" thing going. Still failing at it?" He says with a grin. "Remind me who here I could kill with a single glance?" Monarch says snidely. "Once I have all the dragon balls of both earth and namek then it shall be a go it's just proving more difficult to find them then one originally thought Ratboy. Let's just go get something to eat." "i suppose if they can grant wishes as you claim then it makes sense that they are difficult to find but not like a little adversity stopped you before" for the most part of the walk bastion is talking casually too azmo partly to talk to her and partly not to be a 3rd wheel in the snide off. "This is true hence why I am still looking for them, I will find them in due course." His tone of voice completely shifts as he addresses Azmo. "Well good afternoon Azmo I didn't see you there, having a nice day I hope?" Ratatosk shakes his head as Monarch's ridiculous theory about these mystical objects called "The Dragon Balls". Azmo looks at monarch slightly confused "uh how did you miss me did my bright red skin and large horns not tip you off?" she laughs and then smiles "but yeah i am having a good day thank you, its rare we get such peace especially when sheena is being well sheena" Ratatosk laughs. "You know, she's actually quite powerful for her age. I mean, obviously not to the strength of you two, but she's still pretty powerful." Monarch scowls at Ratatosk for rudely interrupting him. Then smiles at Azmo "I was a little distracted by these two" He laughs to himself "Glad to hear you're doing well. Oh yes little Sheena, last time I saw her she was very small, glad to hear she's coming along nicely. It is nice to appreciate peace when you have it." He smiles. "yeah it is issue is sheena has hit the phase where she is too stubborn to see her issue and too proud to notice its actually something in her favour" Bastion steps in "she gets that from her grandmother between you and me i'm not sure if toko is aware of what he is getting himself into in the long run so yeah be prepared for fireworks there" "Considering I doubt Toko has any idea what the difference between a man and a woman is I was prepared for fireworks anyway, should be a spectacular show." He smirks. "hmm pride is nothing to put down in the girl it will push her to get stronger she just needs to best way for her to gain power, something that can bring out her true potential." Monarch says "yeah i know what you mean, on the flip side however the pride also means she is less likely to acknowledge or work on her weaknesses and that can lead her to be reckless." he just starts laughing "ah to be that young this brings me back to some of those discussions we had all that time ago" "Thats the good part of being a saiyan." Monarch says "We don't visibly age. Hmm pride helps you bring out your inner strength as you are able to acknowlege it but you need someone you respect to point out your flaws and in some cases show you how much stronger they are to force you to aim higher. Like I have Toko who's forcing me to push my limits. She'll find something." Azmo thinks for a second "i think demons are similar at least we are if we keep training so it seems like the only one of our little entourage who will age is Bastion or at least most of him" she giggle at him and taps his nose only to be met with a look that screams sure go ahead rub it in. Ratatosk's mind is still stuck on that figure he had kept seeing. He completely blanked out as the others talked. As they continued walking, he started to feel slightly dizzy. He started to stumble a little, and then collapsed to the floor and started to have a vision of him and his friends, and two others whom he had yet to meet. Bastion goes to Ratatosk "whats wrong man? are you ok?" not getting much of a response he sends Azmo off to go get water "you've been off all day whats going on with you" Monarch looks down at Ratatosk "Humpth weakling, get up we need to go get this food and you're the only one who knows where it is." He chuckles to himself. "Bastion check his tempreture if it's high when Azmo comes back with water place a damp cloth on his head if not and he's cold we need to wrap him up warm before anything bad can set in. He looks ill." A roughly 16 year old girl walked past them on their way to get their food, Her hair being almost completely black except for one little part that was colored neon-red, On her back was a large scissor-like sword and she appeared to wear a sailor uniform, Although colored black red and yellow. Ratatosk tries to look around at his friends, but the vision still plays in his mind. He tries to speak, but no sound comes out. Suddenly, a sharp pain runs through his temples, and he clutches his head in agony. He looks, what he thinks to be up, and tries to get the vision to stop. Bastion keeps Ratatosk still though it probably feels to him like he is still moving "yeah he's in no condition to be out here Monarch do you think your butterflies can support his weight or will that be difficult?" "It shouldn't be an issue." Monarch says forming a swarm of butterflies. "I've even put some of my energy into them to supply to him it should stop him getting much worse." The butterflies supports Ratatosk up and begin feeding energy into him through where they're touching him, they keep him floating above ground. "He should be easy to move like this." Ratatosk cannot feel much, but he suddenly feels a random flow of energy course through his veins. He is still trapped in the vision though, despite the mysterious energy pulse. In his vision he sees one of the two unfamiliar people start to charge at Bastion, and he tries to stop him, but he cannot move. He screams and continues to fight the force holding him still. He finally breaks free, but too late. When he begins chargin at the figure, they turn to look at him and Ratatosk sees who it is. At that moment, his sight returns to normal and he shoots up, and finds himself in a bed at the Inn. "ah good you're finally awake" Bastion is sat on the seat next to the bed "you had us worried for a bit you were almost inconsolable, so what happened? as you've been off for a bit now and you;ve also been out for a few hours" he puts a tray on the bed with some orange segmants and a glass of water "just incase" A butterfly picks up a segment of orange and carries it to Monarch stood in the corner. He eats it. "So you're finally awake. About time." He says coldly. "You sure know how to welcome someone back to consciousness, don't you Monarch?" he replied as he rubbed the back of his head. "What happened while I was out?" He picks up the water and orange slice. "not a huge deal, you seemed to be freaking out our a bit before me and monarch carried you back here" Azmo has gone to find a doctor but seeing as this place hasnt long been developed the doctors are thinly spread and hard to find" he continues jotting something in the book "Oh yeah I didn't see you do much of the carrying." Monarch says jokingly to Bastion "It was mostly these little beauties here" He says as his butterflies fly around him. Ratatosk suddenly remembers his vision and jumps up. He grabs his sword and runs out of the Inn and frantically looks around and then darts in the direction of where he last saw the figure from before. Bastion sighs " i wonder what the hell that was about?" he writes a note and leaves it on the bed "i'm going to follow him you can too if you so wish assuming your butterflies arent tracking him" he senses out his energy and gives chase. Monarch sits down in an arm chair and takes a sip of wine from the glass next to him. "He knows me so well." On Ratakoshs back sits a light blue butterfly and behind him another one is following him giving Monarch a better angle of the action. Ratatosk continues running until he reaches the spot where he last saw the figure. He spun around in search of something, and then remembered that he was headed for the docks. "He must have been going to Tetha'alla..." ''he thinks to himself. He runs towards to harbor and when he reaches it, he asks the boat captain if anyone had recently left for Tetha'alla Reform. He said that a tall man with red hair had just left. ''"It's him..." ''he thought. He then told the captain to bring out his jet black rheiard, whom he had named Tenebrae after his old friend the Centurion. Bastion doesnt take too long to catch up due to his speed he arrives at the docks "Ratatosk? what's going on?" A swarm of butterflies appear and form what looks to be a light blue rendition of Monarchs face. "Yeah what's going on Ratboy you're acting crazier than me and that's some feat." Meanwhile the actual monarch sips his wine and begins reading a good book. "Let's just say it's an old... acquaintance of mine." Ratatosk says as he climbs onto Tenebrae. "I have to go and find him. You two are more than welcome to come along, but you must realize, the land of Tetha'alla Reform isn't as... structured... as Sylverant. So, you two tagging along?" "Tetha'alla? i read about that in one of the books in the town hall but i cant say it told me much" he scratches his head "ah what the hell, i have heard of worse excuses and locations to go on an adventure so count me in" The Monarch head says "Urgh I hate travelling." He then realises he can remain sat in his cozy chair... "...Oh yeah... eh why the hell not. If I get to punch something I'm cool with it." "Alright then." Ratatosk says and then motions for the boat captain to bring him another rheiard, Cormantis. Cormantis is made of bright, shiny red plates that glimmer in the light. "That rheiard will be your ride, Bastion. Monarch, try to keep up." Ratatosk gives Tenebrae a little pat on the neck and he goes flying into the sky at supersonic speed. The girl from before now stood at the bay, Looking at the sky as Ratatosk flew off into the air at supersonic speeds, She then proceded to look at her surroundings and then sitting down with her back facing a wall and just relaxing. "so this is a rheiard, not exactly sure what i was expecting" he gets on "i did read about ths so perhaps i wont end up face first in a wall" he inspects it figuring stuff out "altitude and elevation control, accelerator/brakes and the contianer disk ok i think i got it" Out of no where the theme 'Rise of The Valkeries" Can be heard. Monarch comes flying in being carried by Butterflies some of the butterflies are emitting the music. "Cool ride." He says addressing the Rheiard. "I'll make my own ride." A giant flat butterfly is formed under his feet and is lifts him up somewhat like a glider. "That'll do" Ratatosk looks at Monarch. "You sure do like butterflies, don't you?" He grins a little and then speeds up his rheiard and then lands in a field somewhere on Tetha'alla and hops off his rheiard. He looks around, inspecting the terrain. "heh rise of the Valkyries good choice very fitting, now how do i work this thing?" after crashing into a few buildings and ruining a squirrels day Bastion finally figures out flight and follows Ratatosk landing in the same field only a lot more roughly "ok that is a lot harder than the book said" "I thought so as well Bastion." Monarch says with a smirk before riding his butterfly glider with ease showing off a bit doing tricks and stuff he easily keeps up with Ratatosk and arrives in the same field he back flips off his glider which decomposes forming a swarm off smaller butterflies that scatter off. Monarch doesn't hit the ground but floats just above it with his wings. "So what are we actually planning to do here?" "Well, I was hoping to be able to map the terrain and use it to figure out our loca-" Ratatosk's words are cut short as he hears a low whimming sound. He looks around but can't find the source of the sound. Out of nowhere, something lands between the three of them with great force, sending them all flying backwards, a giant cloud of dust forming, and a crater where the thing had landed. Bastion flips himself up floating in mid air trying to get his bearings on what happened "ok can someone tell me what the hell that was at tht was a minor inconvenience" Monarch is pushed back slightly and takes a sip from his wine glass. "Damn I almost spilled my drink what an annoyance that would of been. Not to mention that breeze was slightly chilly I may catch a cold." The figure stands and as the smoke clears, his features are revealed. He is a tall, somewhat muscular man, with long, bright red hair falling down to his waist. He wears glasses and has two weapons on him; an axe and a sword. "Nice to meet you again... Emil..." He says with a smirk. Ratatosk looks at him as he crouches from recovery from the blast. "Richter... I can't believe you managed to survive... After all that had happened..." Ratatosk slowly draws his sword and locks gazes with Richter. "I will make sure of your death this time, if it's the last thing I do!" Bastion lands "this guy must be a real piece of work to warrent such an unfriendly welcome" he gets into his fighting stance "ah well not like this isnt what we are good at" "Bit melodramatic Ratatosk." Monarch says floating over to the red haired guy flirtatiously. "He's kinda cute." Monarch winks at him and hands him a butterfly shaped piece of paper. "Here's my card." The card read 'Anywhere, anytime you sexy beast. Monarch is always willing to take orders from you. xxx' Without even turning, Richter slashes Monarch as he draws his sword and Monarch goes flying into a nearby hill. "I don't take very kindly to such behavior..." he says coldly. Richter then unsheathes his axe and flashes behind Bastion and kicks him in the back. "I'm only here for Ratatosk..." He says, as he turns his head to face Ratatosk. Ratatosk looks at him, hatred in his eyes. "You are not going to get away with your little stunts Richter..." Ratatosk says spitefully. He then charges at Richter and slashes at him over and over, but Richter keeps moving out of the way, as if he was water and the blade just passed through him. Bastion lands on his hand and pushes himself back up he looks like he is analysing the fight "he seems to drift like water, and he has an uncanny speed this must be an elemental arte that was spoken of in the books" he gets into his fighting stance looking to wait for an opportunity to strike "Ratatosk he is trying to lead into a heavy strike dont drop your guard" he rushes Richter trying to coincide his strikes to Ratatosks so they are harder to dodge "he's holding something back" Monarch flies back over to the action. "Woah I was only just flirting sweetheart, but if that's how you feel looks like it's time to die." He smirks and goes SSJ lifts his palm to Richter. "Night night." He fires a bigbang attack at him. Richter shoves Ratatosk and Bastion back with his sword and they fly a good twenty yards back. He turns towards Monarch and then swiftly blocks the bigbang attack with his axe, which he drew in a swift and precise motion, and the attack is sent shooting into a nearby hillside. "Your little games will do you no good here..." Richter is gone in a flash and then reappears behind Monarch and kicks him in the back, sending him flying onto the sandy beach nearby. Ratatosk looks at Bastion. "Don't underestimate him, he will get the better of you if you do." Ratatosk then goes into his Overlord form, a dark red and black aura surrounding him as he charges back towards Richter. "heh, dont underestimate me either" he rushes ahead of of ratatosk punching richter in the back matching richters speed using his augments to deflect his blades to create an opening "now ratatosk there's an opening, take it" Monarch stands up. He has a fairly disgruntled expression. "Don't underestimate me either. And you definitely shouldn't make me angry!" He goes SSJ4 his purple flaming aura raging wildly around him. He throws a couple of energy balls to distract richter and then procedes to rush up to Richter and attempt to beat him down brutally and strongly Richter is sent flying back from the blasts and lands on a hill. "You shouldn't make me angry either..." He said in a very low tone. He then proceeded to slowly stand up and then he throws his axe like a boomerang and it hits Monarch in the side. He quickly travels up to him and pulls it out as he kicks him into another hill. He looks at Bastion and then shoots a large cannon-like beam of energy at him. Ratatosk uses this distraction to mist behind Richter, and slices at his back, but is sent flying back by some type of aura shield. "What... How could he..." Bastion punches down at the energy blast and jumps over the explosion landing in a position facing Richter "this is impressive he certianly knows his way around a battle" he gets into his defencive stance "welle then guess we just got ot survive what he has planned for us Monarch ratatosk you ready" Monarch stands up and his wings spread wide releasing thousands of butterflies that all scatter off in different directions. "I'm always ready." The butterflies land on the aura shield and begin to drain the energy from it, each of them getting bigger and brighter the more energy they drain. Richter realizes what's happening and sends the aura shield off as a wave of powerful energy. He then crosses his sword and his axe and begins to chant. As he does, his eyes glow a bright blue and a blue energy surrounds him. Suddenly, a monster that looks like a giant snapping turtle appears out of the ocean. It is over 15 feet tall, has a width of about 10' and has giant icy spikes coming out of the back of it's shell. Ratatosk looks at the monster and mutters, "Aspidoceleon..." He slowly stands up and witnesses the giant beast before them. "huh now thats a big beast that is did i ever mention i'm a cook and turtle shell soup with a birds nest and miso is a delacy i'd love to try" he looks between them "seriously? nothing? sigh i'd say divide and conquer fits well some focus on rhicter some on this big guy" Monarch smirks to himself. "Why not both?" Monarchs Aura notably gets a lot stronger as he focuses in concentrating a lot of ki "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Before him is formed a HUGE ki butterfly over 15 feet tall and has a width of about 10' "HAHAHAHA!" He then procedes to charge up more ki and fires 5 energy balls at Richter as the Gargantuan Butterfly proceeds to fire huge energy attacks at the turtle. Richter jumps away from the blasts and then lands. As he does, he chuckles, and then fixes his glasses. "You think your little butterfly stands a chance against my Sea God?" He then snaps his fingers and Aspidoceleon launches four giant beams of light from it's mouth at Monarch's giant Monarch. Then it jumps and lands on top of the butterfly. "WHAT?!" Ratatosk jumps back, a look of fright on his face, as he witnesses Aspidoceleon launch itself on top of the giant Monarch butterfly. "oh man that's cool" he snaps a picture on his phone quickly "Azmo will love this time to get serious potentia UNLOCK" his arm glows bright emerald "lets see how his sea god fairs you focus on Richter ratatosk" he rushes off at a breakneck pace jumping through the giant monarch to drastically boost its speed smashing up into its underbelly pushing it upwards" The Giant butterfly regains its form as it's thrown up into the air and begins firing huge lasers at the Turtle. Much smaller butterflies began to fall of this huge butterfly and land on the turtle each draining a little bit of energy from it each growing bigger and brighter. Monarch looks to Richter. "You and me mate." He smirks and rushes him throwing a flurry of punches and at the end of his rush he attempts to grab his sword and pull it away from him. "Mine now." He smirks as he fires a single handed kamehameha into Richters chest as Monarch is still holding onto the sword trying to pull it away Richter reverses the kamehameha by aiming Monarch's hand into the air. He pulls the sword away and then rushes full speed at Monarch, slicing him over and over. "YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO TELL THE TALE!" Richter says with a psychotic grin. He continues slashing Monarch and then stabs monarch's right shoulder. Ratatosk looks and he begins to get angrier. "Not again... THIS WONT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Ratatosk says through clenched teeth. He begins to breathe heavily and and fierce red and black aura grows around him. "thats it ratatosk no point holding back now" he charges into the centre of the monarchs beams of energy intensifying them with his own power " i have this covered MONARCH KNIGHT FLASH" he channels through the energy pushing it and himself clean through the turtle. Monarch stares into Richters eyes with his soulless pink eyes, their blank emptyness going on forever like the void. "Oh you should not have done that." He places his palm on Richters chest leaving a Red and Black glowing Butterfly insignia it begins quickly draining his energy He forms a big bang attack in his palm and places it right against Richters Wrist that was holding the sword before firing it in an attempt to sever his hand Richter smirks and slowly reaches for Monarch's wrist. He grabs his wrist and bends it back, halfway to the breaking point. His eyes glow a bright aqua blue and the insignia heals, leaving not even a trace behind. He flings Monarch into the air, jumps up and then axel kicks him down into the ocean. He aims a series of giant blue beams at Bastion and the Monarch Butterfly, causing the ground to quake. Ratatosk falls to the ground and clenches his head. His vision starts to pulse in and out as he watches Monarch and Bastion being attacked. He slowly starts rising, one hand on his temple and then his concious vision blacks out. An extremely powerful aura wave emits from Ratatosk and sends dust and debris flying everywhere, and pushes everyone back. Ratatosk slowly walks towards Richter, his sword dragging on the floor. Bastion looks at the blast "this may hurt but i'm going to try look cool doing it" he puts on a pair of sunglasses "bring it" as the monarch is struck and subsequently explodes bastion creates a field of energy under him and rides the explosion like a surfboard on a wave childishly shouting woohoo. "that was fun" As the Butterfly explodes it forms tens of thousands of tiny butterflies which catch Monarch as he falls and form his wings regaining all the energy it took to form the giant Butterfly Monarch looks at Richter. "Nice try but rather pathetic if you ask me." He smirks. "Barely a scratch on me." Monarch says as his shoulder continues bleeding. "Show me what you can really do." Meanwhile the Glowing red and black butterfly is still on Richters chest continually draining more and more energy from him. It begins glowing extremely brightly and causes an explosion powerful enough to level a city. As the blast clears Monarch Bastion and Ratatosk are shown to of been protected by a shield of Butterflies. Richter flies and lands on his back and starts laughing. He continues to laugh as he stands up. "You think that kind of blast will work?!" He shouts and his hair begins blowing wildly and a giant aura surrounds him. As Ratatosk continues to walk towards Richter, pitch black tendrils with red veins erupt from his back. His eyes glow bright red, and have black slits in the center. His muscles increase their size, and a long red streak slowly seeps down the front of his hair. Without even a word, he vanishes in a puff of black smoke. Suddenly, he appears behind Richter and kicks his spine. Richter flies into a nearby cliff, leaving a crater-like hole in it. He then rushes at him and picks him up by the collar. Ratatosk looks into his eyes and then flings him with his tendrils, sending him crashing through an entire hill and leaving a hole in the second one. Bastion lands not far from ratatosk removing his sunglases "ride the new wave ride it good" he signals to ratatosk to go for it "i got your back this is is your fight so make it your own" Monarch looks to Ratatosk. "Finish him. If you don't I'll do it for you." Richter watches as Ratatosk approaches. "How... How did you get so strong... You used to be so weak!" His face shows true signs of fear now. Ratatosk flies right up to Richter, looks him in the eyes and says, "Because I know what emotion is..." His tendrils then wrap around Richter and lifts him up, still looking him in the eyes. Then, a giant pulse of dark matter runs through Ratatosk's tendrils and into Richter's body, causing Richter's body to collapse in on itself, until he's nothing more than ash. He then falls to the floor, and blacks out. Bastion catches him and lays him down " a little extreme a little very extreme, but i guess they had history to act like that" he sets up his cooking utensils "seeing as we didnt get to eat before this went down hows about i make us something and give some to him when he wakes up" he starts prepping some ingredients. Monarch sits down. "Hmm he did only what I would do. To be fair had he not killed him I would of done. Need any help with the food?" As Ratatosk is unconcious, he dreams of Marta, Tenebrae, Collett, and all his old friends from Symphonia. He thinks in his sleep, ''"He won't be a problem any longer guys..." "hmm i'm thinking mabo tofu Monarch seeing as you have the proper tools can you cut the vegetables for me i'll get the tofu cleaned and the sauce on" "I'm on it, I'm bloody starving." Monarch smiles and begins cutting vegetables Bastion puts together the vegetables and begins cooking them and the tofu making a light curried sauce with a side sauce for Monarch with extra spice. "there we go and monarch some of the local herbs add a real kick as i know you like it spicy" he dishes up for himself and monarch before putting a steam lid on the cooking food to keep it warm for ratatosk "dig in" Monarch devours the food in front of him in seconds some may question if he even tasted it. "Delicious." He says with a smile. Ratatosk slowly bats his eyes as his vision comes to reality. "What... what happened..." He says holding his forhead. "well the battles over and you did uh well something and richter and his turtle god were dealt with and we be having mabo tofu as we didnt get to eat before we left" he dishes up some for ratatosk "you passed out again so its probably best you get some food in you" The Aftermath Ratatosk sips his coffee, and looks across the table at Roxas. "You're quite strong, to be honest. You're lucky I hadn't used any of my powers though." He says with a sly grin. Roxas waves this off "Pft, I didn't go all out" he says with a wink. "But indeed, you are strong as well" Ratatosk sips his coffee gain and looks around the diner that they're sitting in. "So, what brings you to my planet?" "I like to fly through space" Roxas says simply, taking a sip of his coffee. "Nice planet you have here." Demonic Bonds Ratatosk walks over to Masami and holds out his hand. "That was fun. Hey, how about we go get some food? I know I'm hungry after that." He says as he reveals a smile. Masami took his hand, slowly standing up, "It was fun" She smiled back at him, "I'd love to get some food" She blushed lightly, it being her first time eating with someone who wasn't family. Ratatosk smiled and asked, "What kind of food do you like? I personally like all Symphonia Cuisine, and some other international foods." She shrugged slightly, "Well, my parents don't really make a lot of food, just generally order out" She replied, "Oh, I'm Masami Buru by the way" "Yes, so Rose has told me. He's also told me that you're actually quite powerful." Ratatosk smiles. "You like spicy food?" "Mmhmm, Spicy food is delicious" She smiled at him, blushing slightly at the comment of her power, "Father told me you're quite the power house, hehe" Ratatosk blushes and rubs the back of his neck. "Heh, I wouldn't say so, but I'm flattered. And spicy food it is then! Come on, follow me, I know the perfect place." Ratatosk begins walking, looks over his shoulder and gestures for her to follow. She smiled slightly, following him, walking at his side, "I can tell that you are, and from the stories father told me about the Strongest Demon in Hell~" She looked up towards him as they walked, "I can tell he was right~", Ratatosk blushed, and as they walked, he told her about his home planet. He also pointed out some famous landmarks around the city. "Here we are, one of the best places to get spicy food!" He said, as he opened the door for her and smiled. She smiled back at him, walking in, smelling the aroma of the food as she turned around to face him, "Mmhmm, smells good" She walked back a little, further into the room, spinning around, observing everything. Ratatosk follows behind her, and then goes to the man at the podium and say, "Two please." The man brings them to their table and Ratatosk pulls out Masami's chair for her. Masami sat in her seat, smiling happily at Ratatosk, "Thanks~" She spoke, placing her hands on her lap. Ratatosk goes over to his seat and the waiter comes and gives them their menus. Ratatosk doesn't have to look, for he already knows what he wants to order. "So, what are you gonna get?" He asks Masami. She looks over the menu, "Hmm, I don't know it all looks so good" She looked closer at the menu, "I think the 17th one from the top, hmm" "Well, you seem like you'd enjoy some Gorano-Style Chicken, or maybe some Malgornia." Ratatosk suggested. She smiled, "I think maybe the Gorane-Style Chicken, that sounds good" She looked up at him, smiling brightly. "Alright." Ratatosk said with a smile. He signaled for the waiter and told him what they wanted. "So, how do you like Symphonia Reform so far?" She sat back slightly, "It's the best, I really like it here" She smiled at him shyly. "Thanks, it's an exact replica of my home planet." Ratatosk said to her. "I miss my home, but this is a close second." "Did something bad happen to it?" She asked, placing her hand gently on his, smiling at him "Well, you see, there were two sides to the planet. Tetha'alla and Sylverant. There was a huge war between the two, and it destroyed many lives and buildings..." He said with a solemn tone. "But here, there's no war, no fighting. It's nice. It reminds me of when I was younger." He said as he smiled at her. She gripped his hand slightly, "That's good then~ I can't stand war" She shyly smiled at him Ratatosk placed his other hand on hers, "Yeah. Me neither." He said with a warm smile. Then the food arrived, elegantly prepared on pearly white plates. She thanked the waiter and picked up her knife and fork, "Mmmnn~ Smells delicious!~" "Sure does!" Ratatosk says and then starts to eat as well. She takes a bite of the food and stays still for a moment before pulling off an 'Anime Delicious Food Face' before she starts eating the meal rapidly, enjoying every mouth full. Ratatosk chuckles and finishes his food. "Boy, was that good. I've never not loved Symphonian Cuisine." She grinned, looking up from her food, the plate clean, "That was delicious" She sat back in her chair, "I've never tasted anything as good before" She warmly smiled at Ratatosk Ratatosk chuckled again. "Yeah, I've been told that Symphonian food is pretty good compared to other places." He stood up and walked over to Masami's chair and pulled it out so she could stand up. He then went and paid the bill. She stood up slowly and walked up to the door, waiting for Ratatosk to join her, feeling a connection between the two, she was thinking of how she could word it, whether she should talk about it or not. Ratatosk opened the door for her and then he walked with her to the Palmacosta North Shore, where he materialized a blanket on the sand. "After you." He said with a mix of a grin and a smile. She smiled back, sitting down on the blanket. "So, Mr Ratatosk~" She teased before turning shy all of a sudden, "You wouldn't happen to be with anyone, would you?" She asked shyly. Ratatosk sat down next to her and looked at the sunset. "Once, I was... But no, I'm currently not in anything romanticly inclined." He looked her in her eyes and then continued, "I just haven't been able to find someone who was..." He paused, "Right." She moved closer to him, staring into his eyes, "Well, hopefully you find the right one soon~" She slowly and quietly spoke, moving even closer, her lips almost touching his while she started deeply into his eyes, facing him, "I'm still waiting for 'the one' too~" Her quiet and sweet voice filling the air. Ratatosk looked her in the eyes, and without thinking, leaned in and locked lips with her. She closed her eyes slowly, pushing her lips against his, kissing him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on to him tightly. The Insane Icon Ratatosk sits at the center-city fountain, looking around at all the people passing by. Bastion appears in a blink his wings out spread, he turns around as they dissipate "ah there you are Ratatosk, i've been looking for you for some time now" he walks up to him "i have some news i was told to deliver" "Oh, hey Bastion. What've you got to tell me?" He said, looking at him with a slight smile. "unfortunately its sad new followed by what may be good news. Rose Buru is dead, he lost Neliel at glanzende zeit and he just couldn't take it he chose to end his own life to return to hell and be with her, he told me to find his friends and tell them the news and for you specifically he told me to tell you one extra thing. You have his blessing" Although Ratatosk knew Bastion had said more, he had blanked out at the words 'Rose Buru is dead' and collapsed to the floor, his eyes widened in disbelief, jaw hanging down, and his hands on his temples. "No... Bastion, this is... some kind of... sick joke... right?" He said, collapsing to all fours and then looking up at Bastion. Bastion lowers himself ot 1 knee "i'm sorry but i would never joke about something like this, believe me i didnt want to believe it happened either i didnt understand myself but it is as i said sadly" Ratatosk let out a scream loud enough to be heard three galaxies away, his eyes starting to fill with tears, a giant dark aura erupting around him, sending everything near flying. He just continued to scream with both anger and sorrow, as the tears started to fall. Bastion is thrown back by the initial shockwave forcing him to slowly advance back to his position "Calm down Ratatosk, this is too much your gonna cause harm to those around us" he focuses his energy on protecting those still close and unable to escape. Ratatosk stops abruptly and glares at Bastion, his eyes full of tears, and says through gritted teeth, "You think that matters?" He starts to grin a little and continues, "What even matters anymore? Huh, Bastion? WHAT THE HELL MATTERS ANYMORE?" He starts to laugh psychotically, baying his head back, the aura exploding with power. Bastion is pushed back once more "ok thats it" his wings flare out and he channels ki through them pushing him forward holding back much of the force "so you think nothing matters, and you think im just going to sit here and let you do this LIKE HELL I AM" Ratatosk continues laughing like a maniac as thousands of tendrils as long as a five-story building break from his back and flail around, and he starts to grow, increasing his size by double every second, until he is as tall as a skyscraper. With a loud booming voice, he says, "THIS UNIVERSE IS A CRUEL PLACE, HENCEFORTH, I WILL DESTROY IT!" "This universe is a beautiful place but you cant see past the darkness that has seeped inside you" he powers up to full shouting defiantly he swings his fist smashing through the aura striking Ratatosk clean in the temple "lets hope thats enough to settle him down" Ratatosk staggers slightly from the punch and then starts to chuckle. "YOU HONESTLY THINK THIS UNIVERSE CAN BE BEAUTIFUL?! IT'S FULL OF HATE, CRIME, AND MURDER!" Then, one of his giant tentacles shoot straight at Bastion and swiftly wraps around him, slowly applying pressure to his body. Bastion looks at him his eyes now silver "yes i do think this universe can be beautiful as right now the one who is projecting the hate is you Ratatosk" unphased by the tendril he moves his wing which then fires concentrated Ki energy like a jet causing him to spin Ratatosk round smashing him into the ground allowing him to free himself" Ratatosk lies on the floor, laughing, as he rises up, without putting a hand on the floor. Then, all his tendrils shoot into the earth, and they burrow underground, rooting Ratatosk to the floor, and Ratatosk's tendrils seem to run through the ground, shooting sidewalks, buildings, and many other structures from the ground, cracking the earth, giant veins forming where the tendrils move through. "Why Ratatosk, why do you have to force my hand like this? Why must you throw everything away" he makes one last ditch effort to break through to Ratatosk constantly aware he doesnt have long before people have to get the hell out of dodge" "Because, my old friend... I am sick of this world. It's better off this way..." Ratatosk's tendrils break from his back, and the entire earth is covered with giant veins, where the tendrils are placed. Ratatosk shrinks back to normal size and slowly walks to Bastion, a smile on his face. He looks Bastion in the eyes, and says to him, "Take my stuff and give it to Lania... Don't let her know I sent it... It's better she not know of my existence... Tell her it's from someone who knows her capabilities, and hopes she achieves her great potential she holds inside of her. Oh, and Bastion... Take this..." Ratatosk forms a shadowy window above his hands and a blade slowly floats into his hands. "Take it... It's my Mecha Sword Bravo... I want you to have it..." Ratatosk places it into Bastion's hands, as a single tear falls down his cheek. "Now go... get out of here... You don't want to be here..." The Blades glows green and deconstructs merging with his core he takes the items for Lania "i understand, well i don't in honesty but i can see you are on a path you wont turn back from i will give these to Lania you have my word now i think the least i can do is give you a send off without suffering" he taps him his core sparking deactivating Ratatosks pain receptors then in one swift motion stabs him through the heart deactivating his android side death is instantanious and painless "Damn it never gets any easier does it" he quickly gets his phone out and calls someone before teleporting the last stragglers to a safe location he flies into space to be met by Toko standing on his rock "ah good you arrived i wanted someone to witness Ratatosks final fairwell "he climbs onto the rock draws out his wings "Goodbye friend i hope you can see the beauty in the next world at the very least" energy flows throws through his wings concentrating in his hand before firing a huge blast straight into the centre of the planet. As it explodes the rock is thrown around substancially but Bastion remains standing as his eyes revert to their normal yellow a single tear falls "i guess now is the time to fulfil his last request" Epic Battles on Symphonia Reform BASTION ALLARA VS MONARCH * "Well time for me to show you that the power of a king is beyond any power you may have!" SSJ1 2 3 and 4 "I'm not holding anything back!" He fires 2 kamehamehas(1 Hit: 11,650 Damage) and 15 energy balls(2 Hit: 13,980)(Total: 25,630 Damage, 7 Speed absorbed) * "thats the eagerness i want to see guess i'll show you what i can do to" he rushes monarch from all directions with a barrage of 20 punches and kicks.(16 Hit: 125,760 Damage)(Total: 125,760 Damage) * "YOU WILL KNEEL BEFORE ME!" He eats a senzu bean and uses level 4 ascention followed by fluttering kingdom(Hit: 91,065 Damage, 22,766 to Monarch) two big bang attacks(Both Hit: 91,065 Damage) and 15 energy balls(7 Hit: 95,618 Damage)(Total: 276,848 Damage, 22,766 self damage, 4 damage and 8 fatigue absorbed) * Bastion laughs "thats it theres what i wanted to see thats you giving it your all" he eats a senzu bean and launches a distructo disk that splits into 3 and strike simultaniously(2 Hit: 79,100 Damage) followed by 15 rapid punches(9 Hit: 71,290 Damage) finished with a tribeam(Hits: 39,550 Damage)(Total: 189,940 Damage) * "NO I AM NOT DONE YET! YOU WILL FEAR THE KING! AHHHHHHHHH!" He eats another senzu bean He uses fluttering kingdom again(Miss) and fires 4 big bang attacks(1 Hit: 45,630 Damage) and 14 energy balls(7 Hit: 95,618 Damage)(Total: 141,248 Damage, 5.5 damage and 11 fatigue absorbed) * "this is great now this is what a fight is meant to be like give it everything monarch give me no quarter as you will recieve non" he eats a senzu bean his tonfas materialising on his arms (kendo style rapiers) he fires 3 tri beams(2 Hit: 79,600) followed by a barrage of 15 punches(All Hit: 119,400 Damage)(Total: 199,000 Damage) * "WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING?! ARGGGGHHHHHHH!" He eats two senzu and uses fluttering kingdom again(Miss) followed by two big bang attack(1 Hit: 45,825 Damage) and 15 energy balls(5 Hit: 68,737 Damage) "JUST FALL ALREADY!" (Total: 114,562 Damage, 5.5 Damage and 11 fatigue absorbed) * "oh i'm not going to fall yet monarch NOT WHEN I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN" he eats 2 senzu beans and tosses one to monarch "dont think of it as pity i just dont want this to end yet" he rushes in with 17 tonfa strikes.(15 Hit: 180,450 Damage)(Total: 180,450 Damage) * "THAT'S IT YOU'RE SO DEAD!" He eats the senzu. Fires 5 big bang attacks(All Miss). 5 kamehamehas(2 Hit : 45,825 Damage) Fluttering kingdom(Miss) and 8 energy balls(1 Hit : 13,747 Damage)(Total : 59,572 Damage, 7 Damage and 14 fatigue absorbed) * !heh heh heh i'm not dead yet monarch, 3 2 1 lets jam" he rushes with 20 tonfa strikes moving swiftly and striking from any direction he can his final strike hitting him clean in the stomach(18 Hit : 218,430 Damage reduced to 173,814 Damage) as he falls bastion catches him "oh look the tinman bested the wizard.... how heartless of me"